Velma's Little Secret
by Karianasan
Summary: Everyone has secrets, but one day Daphne comes across one of Velma's that she doesn't want found out. Wanna know? You'll just have to read the story to find out. Part One of Five


"The mighty stallion crossed the field with the grace of the majestic wind that ruffled his mane as he ran. The hills were eaten up as his hooves tossed the grass behind him, propelling him forward. Awaiting on top of the hill he was approaching was his mate and the rest of his herd. As the distance closed between the two..."

_*FLASH*_

Turning around sharply, Velma flushed red with embarrassment and glared a hot stare of death towards the source of the bright sudden light. Luckily she had not been staring at said light, or a set of swirling dots would have clouded over her vision of the grinning red head in her pajama's and camera.

"Blake... I'm going to kill you for this!" Jumping to her feet, Velma growled and launched herself at her best friend. Knowing and having fully known about this sort of reaction, she was able to dance into the room and avoid the grasping hands seeking out vengeance. All the while she taunted her shorter companion.

"I knew it! I knew it! You're a My Little Pony Fan!" With camera in hand, she took a few more shots of Velma as she twisted out of the way. Danger Prone she might be, but she has gotten pretty swift footed over the years and she wasn't going to be caught off guard in her own house. Especially when she instigated it.

Discarded on the floor, sat a pile of the colorful ponies. The main one Velma had been narrating was one of the Big Brother series, a orange shire stallion that was wearing a Native American chief headdress and blue bandana around his neck. Teepee's adorned his side and if Daphne's memory had severed her correctly, his name was Wigwam. Daphne hid her shame as she recalled the Big Brother Pony had helped some of the younger ponies in an episode once through an India styled party for one of the annual episodes aired a long time ago.

"Aw come on Velm's... Lighten up!" She said as she just managed to dodge a swipe. For all Velma's disadvantage of height, she made up with it for stubbornness and drive. Daphne was loosing the battle, unable to keep up with the frustrated younger woman, so she chosen to reason with her. "It's only a picture!"

"Grrrrr...." Velma might have been upset at her picture taken and the sudden exposure of her secret, but she really couldn't stay mad at Daphne for too long. She was even surprised she had kept her secret safe so long in a house filled with Detectives. Though Shaggy had known all along, but it was him who had given them to her in the first place. And also taught her to give Wigwam just the right voice as he addressed the other ponies. So he was to blame, but still it had taken a while for either Daphne or Fred to have found out. And it just HAD to be Daphne.

"...You know I don't like my picture taken." Velma grumbled, turning huffy. She stopped where she was and showed her back to Daphne. Daphne was thankful for the rest and plopped upon the bed behind her. No matter how many years Daphne had been dashing away from villains and the like, Velma was still hard to dodge. Then again she had been running right beside her, as well, so they were on equal footing.

"Oh come on Velms. It's MY Little freaking Pony. How can I not take a picture? You were just so... so..."

"Childish?" Velma offered with a snort.

"No." Daphne shook her head at the pouting Velma, though she couldn't see her. "You were so cute."

Velma peered back at her friend, studying her face. A questing eyebrow raised as she gauged her older friend with a suspicious eye. But Daphne was being serious.

"I'm kinda jealous in a way."

"Jealous?" Now her suspicion was shifting into more collecting curiosity then doubt. Her inner detective always on the prowl.

"Yeah, Jealous. Jealous of how you can sit there and enjoy yourself with those ponies and not feel silly. I got rid of my toys ages ago, and I don't think I would be able to play with them like that even if I had any left." Daphne admitted.

Daphne shifted off the bed and sat cross legged by the pile of ponies Velma had been playing with. Leaning over she picked up one of the female unicorns and looked it over in her hands. Though no compulsion came over her to have the ponies gallop across the floor like Velma had been don't only a short bit ago.

"... I don't understand how a little piece of plastic could amke you smile that much. Not that I haven't seen you smile, but there is a difference when you are enjoying yourself and then just 'smiling pretty' like for the cameras at the end of some mysteries."

"That's why I hate camera's." Velma said coming over and choosing a spot next to Daphne and picked up another pony to idly play with between her hands as she spoke. " Smiling for the camera feels so fake and usually requires to prepare for it or force a smile out. I always end up looking silly in those pictures, so it's why I don't like my picture taken. Though my best pictures are usually when I don't know I'm getting my picture taken and the smile is more genuine."

"Yeah. As much as I love bugging you about camera's, I always loved those shots of you and the guys when we are having fun and you guys don't notice my camera. Those are the best." Daphne leaned back on her hands and looked at the ceiling in remembrance. She had a secret album of those kinds of pictures, along with some more meaningful ones of family she liked keeping safe. That and some baby pictures are better kept under wraps and out of the hands of proud parents. She had learned that the hard way.

"But I'm still jealous on how you can play with these and not feel ridiculous. It's... it's..." Daphne lifted the pony she had in her hand and realized just what kinda of pony it was. "... It's Pink!"

Rolling her eyes, Velma had to smile. It wasn't really her favorite pony out of the bunch but it still was one of the one's given to her. She didn't turn down a gift.

"Her name is Galaxy, and I don't use her very often unless I want to have a hostage for the villain to capture."

Daphne looked at her friend for a few minutes, blinking at her.

"... So either this is me as a My Little Pony, or you have way to much time on your hands." Daphne made fun of herself and laughed. She was queen of getting captured, no buts about it. So apparently she had picked up the perfect pony for her.

"Well, It's only because she's pink." Velma tried to defend her dislike of the bright color. It was simply a combination of red and white. Other tints of pink also could be mixtures of rose and white, magenta and white, or orange and white. Just because it was first recorded color in the 17th century to describe the pale red flowers of pinks, flowering plants in the genus Dianthus, didn't mean she had to like it that much.

"Oh no! I have been captured." Daphne wiggled the pony in the air and tried to give a voice to it. Though she really wasn't into it like Velma had been before she had been caught. Daphne just couldn't get motivated by a piece of small pink plastic in pony shape. Velma leaned over and took the pony out of Daphne's hands.

"May I?"

"Have at." Daphne replied, watching Velma take the small pink unicorn into her hands. Velma looked at it for a second, squinting at the pony a bit before she ran a hand across the mane a few times to fuzz it. Once properly mussed she looked back over in her pile and grabbed one of the other Big Brother ponies and brought him over in the other hand.

"Mwahahahahah... I have captured your friend." Velma grunted in a lower voice to simulate the 'villain' pony, keeping his back hooves on the floor while animating him as if he was speaking. Each bob of the head and upper body went with the words to make it more realistic. Taking the other pony across the floor, she had the pony 'trot' towards Daphne before she cut the path off with the 'villain' pony.

"No, my friends! Don't fall for it, it's a trap! Save your selves!" Velma's voice changed as she moved to portray the younger unicorn that had been captured. Daphne watched in fascination.

"... I have been beat by the master." She said fakely bowing to Velma. " I don't know how you do it." Daphne admitted.

"Well..." Velma started as she picked up the pony and looked at it. "Maybe it's because of the Velveteen Rabbit complex."

"The who da what?" Daphne raised any eyebrow and looked over her younger, now crazy seeming friend. Complex usually meant a mental problem.

"Velveteen Rabbit complex. There was this story called Velveteen Rabbit by Margery Williams. It also had been called 'How toys become real.' It's a story about a Christmas stocking stuffer bunny who finds out what it is to be Real. Real being that he is loved by a young boy in a nursery for many years. But when the boy got scarlet fever, the bunny is discarded for being infected. But having been loved for so many years, the Nursery Fairy came and took the bunny away to make him real."

Daphne listened and then leaned over to pick up the Pink unicorn before her on the floor.

"So you're telling me that this little pony is going ot become real because you played with it for years? So somewhere pink and purple ponies are running across some far off field? I find that hard to believe coming from you."

Velma sighed, and picked up the Brother pony.

"That's not really the point. I don't believe that they will become real. But there is something to be said for a toy that is treasured and loved. It has more life then something you have and sits in a box because it's collectible and will be worth money in the future. Letting the toy be a play thing it's meant to be, it's purpose in life. And who knows, maybe there is a field full of pink ponies after all." Velma said sticking her tongue playfully at Daphne.

"Letting a toy be a toy, eh?"

"Yep. It's what it's there for."

There was a long paused between the two as Daphne pondered the ideas and stared at the pony in her hands.

"... You mussed her hair."

"Mane."

Blinking, Daphne looked up. "Mane?"

"A Horse or ponies hair is called a mane. It's used to describe the line of hair along the spine of the neck, starting behind the ears and ending just above the withers of the horse." Velma pointed out plainly, using her pony to show where she was talking about.

"Fine. You still messed it up." Daphne stated. Velma smiled and got up. Wandering over to her dresser, she moved to her small jewelry box and opened it up. Rifling through her box of miscellaneous stuff, she found what she was looking for and trotted over to Daphne to hand her it.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

Sitting in Daphne's hand was a comb, but not just any comb. The lightest, most powder blue comb of a shooting star she had ever seen. It was the simple half circle shape for most hand held combs, but smaller and tracing the top of it was the path the shooting start was going to take from the left bottom corner. Also by the main star was a smaller star sitting on the tail of the flying star. It was the mane comb that had come with Galaxy. Holding it between two awkward fingers, Daphne tried to hold the small comb and brush the mussed mane. It took her a while before she got the hang of it. Looking over she found Velma with a Red Racecar looking comb as she was adjusting Wigwams mane with it.

"... I'm not sure how to take this all... it feels so... so..."

"Girly?"

"Yeah, and oddly fun, and at the same time as being absolutely ridiculous." She paused. "...But still fun."

"Beware the power of the Velveteen Rabbit!" Velma wiggled her fingers at Daphne. Daphne laughed in turn.

"You'll have to show me that book some time. Now you got me wanting to read it to hear the story."

"It also was made into a film in the mid 80's. That might be a bit easier on you then the 1922 book version." Velma added. Books were always more her thing, though Daphne wasn't against a good book or two.

"Ah, movies it is, we'll have to hit a rental place after we are done saving... What's her bucket here."

"Galaxy?" Velma offered, eyes raising at Daphne.

"Yeah, well someone has to come save her from the Evil Wigwam! Or maybe she'll just save herself for a change." Daphne had gotten the mane a bit more in control and pranced the pony across the floor. She was getting more into it and a smile was starting to appear across her face as she concentrated on the pony enough to try to get the hoove falls timed so that it seemed more realistic.

"Oh no, I've created a monster." Velma said laughing.

"...And it was said that long into the night, the ponies roamed the carpet fields of Velma's room. The great Galaxy had freed not only herself, but Wigwam as well, from the evil spell of some 'dark wizard we forgot to mention'. And they lived Happily Ever After."

"Oh come on Velms... That's way to cliche." Daphne whined.

"Oh, and you have something better?" Velma retorted back at Daphne for interrupting her perfect narration, since nothing is better then a happy ending. Pausing for a second, Daphne thought about it, before grinning and waving her hand infront of her.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Thats all folks!"

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard..." Velma quoted.

"Nice. What's Up Doc!" Daphne grinned.

"Oh, yes. Thank you. And good bye."

Late into the night the two friends bantered and combed the mane of the little ponies. Talking much about nothing and everything, as good friends do. And some might say, that they lived. And Many things happened. Good night.


End file.
